Revolution
by Fantasy Skyline
Summary: The world was a messed up place, and it wasn't my job to fix it. It was once my dad's issue maybe, but not mine. But life's not all fun and games or fairytales and unicorns. And sometimes, you're dragged into things that you want nothing to do with, things which ruined your life. I play an insignificant role in the whole issue, and yet somehow, its my problem. And it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Once the second wizarding war was over, and the ministry of magic was repaired in London, the International Confederations was allowing for interns again. The year before the war, in 1997, Feliks Pavlovich had graduated from Hogwarts, but could not join the ministry or the confederation as it was overrun by deatheaters. Finally, once Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in May of 1998, and the Ministry was once again running, the International Confederation of Wizards opened up to England and its surrounding areas again.

Come June 1998, Feliks Pavlovich had finally begun his internship with the International Confederation of Wizards, and started to travel the world as a part of his job. A year and a half later, in December 1999, his job had him settle in France. He worked to strengthen ties with France which had weakened during the war, especially regarding the schools, as Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were a sort of sister schools. He was strengthening inter school relationships and was frequently at Beauxbatons where he met Aurelie Pinsonneault, a seventh year student.

The two fell in love, and then three years later, in December 2003, they had a baby, me, Seraphine Eponine Pinsonneault- Pavlovich.

Our family was a happy little family, who needed no one but each other. My father had his job with the Confederacy, and my mama worked at a small little bookshop in the wizarding community. We lived there for the first six years of my life, and then in March of 2010, when I was 6 (I haven't turned 7 yet, you see its still March, not December), we moved to Spain for my father's work.

But you see, Spain was a troubled country at this moment, that's why my father was sent here. There were riots across the country because the wizarding community felt as if thought the government was oppressing their rights and freedoms. This was in fact due to the recent rules England was passing to give more freedom to all beings and beasts alike, and Spain wanted the same.

On one particular day, in December of 2012, a rioter, snuck into the Ministry building in Spain and set off a muggle bomb killing 87 people and injuring 54. My father was one of those killed.

This caused me and my mama devastation. We had no one else, so the death of my father caused many issues. Luckily, or unluckily, whichever way you decided to take this, the ministry and confederation decided to give us compensation for my father's death in the form of a job to my mother. We moved back to France a year and half later, and then after two weeks there to England for a bit of a fresh start. However, in this brief period of time, my mother had developed maniac depression, and a year later, two weeks before I was to go to Hogwarts, she succumbed to her grief. On August 16th, 2015, I was made an orphan.

Now, on the otherside of the coin, was the glorified Potter family, and they kind of did deserve it even if Harry Potter was inadvertently the cause of my father's death (cause proposed the laws that got passed in England, which the Spaniards wanted, and so they revolted which caused the bombing and well, you get the idea). Anyways, after the defeat of Voldemort in May, Harry Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley went off to train to become Aurors. And so a bit over a year and a half later, they both became Aurors. Harry Potters girlfriend, and Ronald Weasleys sister, Ginevra, who graduated the year before, became the starting player for the Holyhead Harpies a few months afterwards. And a month later, Harry and Ginevra got married.

It was then, that a year and a halfish later Ginevra fell pregnant unexpectedly and gave birth. She took a few months off, but inevitably went back to quidditch. She missed the rush and thrill of her short lived job and had to go back. This is when she got her capitancy. So with her being busy with her quidditch schedule, and Harry with his Auror schedule, it was up to the many Aunts, Uncles, and the Grandparents to raise little James Sirius Potter for the next two years.

In January of 2004, Harry was made head Auror, and in March, his second son Albus was born, and Ginevra had decided to retire from quidditch officially. Since Harry was now head and could make his schedule to include more family time, and Ginevra did not have the same busy schedule with the prophet that she had with quidditch, they were able to do what they weren't able to do with the first son, raise Albus like a family would.

And so here is where our main story starts to kick off, 9 years later James started Hogwarts, and add two more years, Albus did. And as it was just after sorting ceremonies, when I had become best friends with my new housemates, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. I lived life at Hogwarts for the four years there, and then it was my fifth year when… well, let me tell you.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to warn you ahead of time that things might get a bit confusing time wise, or at least it did for me when I was writing this, so just to avoid any potential confusion in the near future, I'm including a timeline with some facts as well as some other useless info that's there to help me more than you (but I didn't edit that info on the timeline, cause it doesn't really matter if it's there or not). So as the story progresses I'll add new things too it. **

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy. This is one of my first stories, and I'm excited to share!**


	2. Chapter 2

King's Cross Station was bustling with activity. It was impossible to see anything in front of you. I had to push my way to the entrance of the Platform, and almost lost my trunk along the way.

Today was September 1st, wizards and muggles alike were all heading back to school. The air was crisp, there was a slight breeze, and people were dressed in sweaters and jeans to keep the cold from their bodies.

I finally reached the platform, the scarlet engine gleaming, and heaved my trunk onto the train carriage. My cat, Valjean, was nestled in the corner of his cage fast asleep. He was an interesting one, that cat. Slept most of the time, only waking up for food. I took him out the cage and held him in my arms, (he was still fast asleep,) and stepped back on the platform looking for any familiar faces.

I saw some of my dorm-mates and others Slytherin's, but none of my friends.

"SERA!" a shout came from behind me. I turned around to see my black haired, spectacled, best friend running towards me.

"Hey Al! Be careful, Valjean's asleep." I said, side stepping him as he tried to hug me in order to keep my cat and his face safe. We didn't need a repeat of last year. There was still a faint scar over his eyebrow.

Al instinctively stepped back. He was still afraid of the cat, I mean, last year Val had almost mauled Albus' face off. Albus shook his head and gave me a side hug, "How are you? I haven't seen you since the end of term, and you barely replied to my owls."

I sighed. "I was busy Al. I got a job at the apothecary, and when I wasn't working, I had to take care of the little ones at the orphanage. Madame Bordeaux isn't the most…kindest person out there. Anyways, how was your summer? The quidditch world cup?"

Albus smiled and was about to start on a rant, when the train whistle blew, signaling that it was almost time to go.

"I'll tell you on the train. It's time to go. Come say bye to my family with me. They still haven't met you yet."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his family. "Mum! Dad!" he yelled, "This is Seraphine!"

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Potter. How are you doing today?" I said. Here I was standing in front of the equivalent of wizarding royalty. Mr. Potter looked remarkably like Albus, the only thing missing was the lightning bolt scar on Albus' head. Mrs. Potter on the other hand looked exactly like Al's younger sister Lily, or more so it was the other way around. Lily looked like Mrs. Potter, red hair and brown eyes. Speaking of Lily, as soon as I reached their family, she latched on to me somehow, without disturbing Val.

"Sera!" she squealed loudly attracting the looks of the other Weasly/Potter family.

"Hey Lily, how are you?"

"Great! I had so much fun this summer! How about you? Did you know I went to go see the quidditch world cup? You probably did considering –" She was cut off by her mum.

"Now Lily, Im sure you can talk to her later. It's time to go. Give me a hug. Oh! And it was nice meeting you Seraphine. "

"You too Mrs. Potter. And you also ." I replied looking at them both. Mrs. Potter was currently smothering her only daughter.

"Please, call me Harry. Anyways, have fun at Hogwarts! Make sure you keep Al in check. Who knows what trouble that child will get into."

"Hey!" Albus protested as he started to drag me to the train, "It's James who needs the watching. Bye Dad! Mum! See you at Christmas!"

We boarded the train and quickly found a compartment that was empty. Valjean had woken up and settled himself on the rack above my seat.

It was only me and Albus in the compartment. We exchanged our stories about the summer. Him telling me about the world cup and his and his family's many excursions into the world in exchange for me telling him about the apothecary and whatever else I did over the summer. After exchanging stories, we settled into a comfortable silence, as I stared out the window.

A few moments later, Albus got up to head to his prefect meeting, mumbling about who he thought was Slytherin's girl prefect. I dozed off as soon as he shut the compartment door.

I woke up sometime later to a loud bang. I looked around to see a slightly disheveled James Potter hunched over and out of breath in my compartment.

"Uh…Hello?" I said, curious to why he was in my compartment.

He looked around to see me and raised his hand in greeting before settling in the seat across from me. We sat in a sort of awkward silence before he broke it. "Seraphine right? Al's best friend? I don't think I ever met you." He grinned at me, his smile sort of lopsided as it extended out more to one side than the other.

I nodded. "Sera. Seraphine is a bit of a mouthful."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name. It suites you too. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed and looked down. "Anyways," he continued, "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit. I'm trying to avoid a couple rabid girls for a moment. It seems quite safe down on this end of the train."

"Suite yourself," I said gesturing to the seats. I hopped up to grab a book from my bag before settling back into my seat.

"Where is everyone anyways? Aren't there 5 of you, I believe," James asked.

"Al's at the prefect's meeting, I suspect you already know that. So is Genevieve. I haven't seen Scorpius but I bet he is probably annoying your cousin or found a girl to snog. I don't know about Marissa though."

"Marissa is the one you had a fight with the year before isn't she? Met her before, she's dating Louis now. Not particularly the nicest girl I've met."

I looked at him wondering how he knew about mine and Marissa's fight, but then I remembered he was Al's brother. "Yah," I sighed not giving any more details. Luckily he didn't press on the matter.

We settled into a comfortable silence, and a half hour later he got up saying that the coast was probably clear from scary fan girls and headed out. I just smiled and resumed reading.

A bit after James left, Albus and Genevieve walked in.

"Sera! How was your summer?" Genevieve yelled. She came and gave me a hug, effectively squeezing the breath out of me and giving me a light head, which was rather funny considering that she was barely 5 feet while I was 5'9". Genni was a short, petite girl, with ash blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and striking blue eyes.

When she let go of me I managed to wheeze out the answer, "Good. Spent most of my time working at the apothecary actually. How about you? Anything exciting happen?"

"Oh yah! We went to France and went around different places for a month. It was amazing! I loved it there. Have you ever been there? Anyways, we went to the Eiffel Tower, and the Arc de Triumph, and then we visited Notre Dame in Paris as well as the Louvre and all sorts of other things! I saw…" Genevieve went on a rant about everything. I smiled, happy to hear about the place I grew up. Six years in Orléans, before moving to a town a little bit outside of Valencia in Spain. Then obviously I came here.

Me, Genni and Al settled into a conversation about summer and the courses we were taking now that it was OWL's year. Scorpius joined us a bit later and we grabbed some sweets as the trolley came around. The sky was getting darker outside and we were nearing Hogwarts. Me and Genni kicked the boys out as we changed into our robes.

Once we finally arrived at Hogwarts, I grabbed Valjean who had fallen asleep on the train and headed out. It was pouring outside and the floor had become very muddy. Students were scrambling to get to the carriages. I glanced at Hogwarts from the distance, still amazed by the sight of it. Growing up, I was always told stories about Beauxbatons, as that was where I was supposed to go to school until the tragedy happened, so coming to Hogwarts was an experience I had no idea to expect with.

I kept walking without paying attention to what was going on. I tucked Valjean under my robes and was looking for a carriage to board, being deserted by my friends as my wandering had led me away from them.

"Oy! Seraphine!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned to see James Potter hanging around near one of them. "C'mon then. Stop hanging in the rain. You'll get Pneumonia or something."

I hesitated, but then he waived again for me to come so I headed towards him and the carriage. I got in to see Fred and Roxanne Weasley in there as well as Aiden Wood and Dominique Weasley. "Mates, this is Seraphine,"

"Sera" I cut him off.

He looked at me with a slightly exasperated look, "Seraphine. Al's best friend. Seraphine these are my mates and cousins Dumb and Dumber," he said motioning to Fred and Aiden, "Roxy and Dom."

"Hello." I replied drying myself and Valjean off with a charm. Val ended up looking like a puffy snowball, a rather amusing sight.

"You have an adorable cat!" Roxanne said, "What's his name?"

"Valjean."

"Ooh! Like the character from the book! Maman loves the novel. It's one of the only muggle novel she ever read." Dominique replied, "Les Misérables I believe."

I nodded. I forgot she was French. "Yah. I'm actually named after one of the characters from the book too, Éponine's my middle name."

"Really? My little cousin Hugo is named after the author. They didn't go with Victor as Uncle Ron has an issue with the name. Something about Aunt Hermione going out with Victor Krum. Oh well, I suspect you're French maybe. You got a bit of an accent."

"Yah. Half French, Half Russian actually." Me and Dominique struck up a conversation about France while the others conversed about quidditch. When we reached the castle, Valjean jumped out of my arms and ran away. I knew he would find the common room without any problems. I split from James, Dominique and the others and headed to the Slytherin table in the great hall. Al, Scorp, and Genni were already seated when I joined them.

"Where'd you disappear off to?" Scorp asked jumping up and down in his seat. I could tell he was waiting for the first years to arrive. His little sister Cassiopeia would be starting Hogwarts this year.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was you guys who left me near the carriages," I remarked sitting down.

Genevieve snorted, "Its not our fault you decided to wander off"

Ah what can I do. The doors opened and the first years walked in. They seemed to be a bit shorter this year, but then again I am a giant. Professor Longbottom stood at the stool letting the first years know that they had to go up to be sorted when their name was called. The sorting hat sang its usually song and then sorting commenced with "Abrams, Delia" who ended up in Hufflepuff causing them to cheer loudly.

It went on for a while until, "Malfoy, Cassiopeia"was called. Scorp's little sister walked up. She looked nothing like Scorpius as she had dark brown hair and grass green eyes.

"RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat shouted out, momentarily stunning a few of the spectators. But they were used to the weirdness of our generation. After all, a Potter was in Slytherin. Scorpius wasn't too concerned though, "It was kind of a given. Mum was in Ravenclaw also, and Cassie is just like her. Including the looks too. No one usually believes she's a Malfoy.

A few more names were called out, but one person stood out to me. A little first year with light brown hair looked around. He looked extremely familiar. I had seen him before somewhere, I was sure of it. I was waiting for his name to be called to see if that would jog my memory.

"Pinsonneault, Andreas" I was shocked as the little boy walked up. I realized where I had seen him. He looked exactly like my little brother. He even had the same name, and with a jolt I realized that his last name was my mother's maiden name. 'But how…? It cant be him.' I wondered.

He was sorted into Ravenclaw, and others started to get sorted. I couldn't take my eyes off him, even when sorting finished, and McGonagall gave her welcome speech. Even once the feast began. I had to figure out who he was. And with that in mind, I head down to my common room and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N : **__Now this is sort of a filler-eqsue chapter. I had to transition somehow into the main story which would start once the classes begin, which is next chapter essentially. So it will get more interesting. Don't worry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter regardless. Bye!_


	3. Timeline

Timeline :

April 1998 – Edward Lupin Birth

May 1998 - Harry Potter Kills Lord Voldemort

June 1998 – Feliks Pavlovich starts his travels

May 1999 – Victoire Weasley Born

December 1999 – Feliks Pavlovich moves officially to France

March 2000 – Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley officially Aurors

July 2000 – Ginevra Weasley starts playing for Holyhead Harpies

August 2000 – Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley get married

November 2000 – Feliks Pavlovich meets Aurelie Pinsonneault

March 2002 – James Sirius Potter is born

May 2002 – Ginevra Weasley returns to quidditch.

January 2004 – Harry Potter made head Auror

September 2004 – Ginevra Weasley retires from quidditch and starts working for the Daily Prophet

December 2003 – Seraphine Eponine Pavlovich is born

March 2004 – Albus Severus Potter is born

June 2006 – Lily Luna Potter Born

September 2009 – Edward "Teddy" Lupin joins Hogwarts

March 2010 – The Pinsonneault- Pavlovich family moves to Spain

December 2012 – Feliks Pavlovich dies in accident

September 2013 – James Potter Starts Hogwarts

February 2014 – Seraphine and Aurelie move back to France and a few weeks later to England

September 2015 – Seraphine and Albus start Hogwarts

September 2017 – Lily Luna Potter starts Hogwarts


End file.
